The Beast
by SoUnseelie
Summary: One Shot. Stefan gone rogue...see what happens.


**AN: At this time I require all rotten fruit and/or vegetables to be removed from arms length. That is all.**

**The Beast.**

The cool calculating look on Damon Salvator's face was that of a predator. A hunter who stalks his prey with measured, precise movements. Lethal. But this time, his gaze wasn't focused on the unsuspecting flavor of the week, but on his brother. The taste of betrayal still lingered in his mouth as he glared openly across the foyer of the Salvator mansion.

Stefan's expression was blank, none of the deep, broodiness he usually displayed could be seen. The faintest hint of acceptance lingered in the slight upturn of his lips, but that was all.

The Founder's day party had been a disaster, as Stefan, unable to control himself, broke every trust Elena had in him as he fed and murdered one of the girls. The hardest thing he had ever done was to look up and see Elena's shocked and hurt gaze meet his red eyed one. The second hardest was to resist the urge to take her too. Her sweet scent had filled the hall, and even now, just thinking about it the blood lust filled him. He would do it again, kill, he had denied his nature too long, and the first thing to go if he was to fulfill his new roll as the devil, was his very human girlfriend. Elena was all smiles, and sugary sweetness, and my parents are dead- woe is me, and he didn't need it. And he told her so.

Damon had found the tear stained Elena, comforted her, and set his sights on at least mortally wounding his younger sibling. Death would be preferable after seeing the hurt in Elena's eyes.

Elena stood off to the side, staring blankly at the two brothers. Her mind kept repeating the words that had broken her heart over and over again.

"_Stefan! Oh, my god Stefan. What happened?" She had demanded, watching her boyfriend in horror. Blood dripped from his mouth, curved into an evil smirk. His dark eyes bored into hers._

"_What do you think happened? Come on Elena, you're a smart girl. Use that pretty little head of yours." He cooed, dropping the limp body of a drained girl to the floor. He sauntered a few steps closer, dragging the process out. Her heart hammered faster and faster in her chest with every step forward he took. "This is what I am. A monster, a bloodthirsty monster." He stated flippantly, licking his lips with a grin and a moan of pleasure._

"_No..no Stefan." She responded, shaking her head, trying to find the humanity and compassion she had come to love. "This isn't you. You hate this! I know this isn't you. It's the blood that's doing this, you have to fight it, please Stefan." Tears we welling up in her eyes as he moved closer and closer, nothing but hatred in his eyes._

"_No Elena." He snapped. "This is me. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not perfect. And your whinny, self-absorbed self better get it through your air-filled skull pretty damn quick that it's not just the blood. I want this. I wanted this from the beginning!" He growled, his hand circling around her neck and applying just a touch of pressure, enough that Elena whimpered at the pain._

"_Please." She begged. "Please don't do this."_

"_Oh Elena, Elena, Elena. How you can look so like Kathrine is beyond me. Begging? Really?" He snorted and shook his head as if disappointed. "Kathrine would hate you. She would find you weak, and horrible, and come to think of it, so do I." He lifted her away from the wall, only to slam her back against it. "Ever since the car accident I've watched you, so alike Kathrine, yet so different. It's really your appearance that drove me to meet you, and then I realized how awful you were! I really don't know how I lasted this long." He rolled his eyes, focusing back on Elena, pressing her wind pipe tighter, forcing her to struggle for breath. "I'm tired of playing games with you Elena. Tired of using you as a replacement. I'll find the real thing, and dump the fraud." With a wicked smile he let her go, and she slumped to the floor in a daze, her vision dancing with black spots. "But, I'll let you live. You were decent in bed after all, and you did the honors of awakening this in me once again. I should thank you." He bowed mockingly and disappeared in a blur._

Now, she would give anything to have everything back the way it was. But Stefan had changed, become a monster, it was her fault. And just like Kathrine it had reached the point where she had pitted brother against brother, not in a rivalry for her affections- No Stefan had made it painstakingly clear how little he valued those- but for her life, and against all odds, Damon was fighting FOR her.

"How could you?" Damon questioned menacingly, stalking towards his younger sibling.

"How couldn't you?" Stefan retorted before letting out a primal roar and launching himself at his brother.

***Ducks and hides* Well...ah...the..the..thats all folks? First VD fanfic, lemme know what you thought...and please don't be too angry with me, use your immaginations! Delena people can imagine her running into his arms, Stelana can imagine Stefan coming to his senses and claiming Damon poisoned him...-.-(though I wouldn't try that if I were you, I might just have to hunt you down..grr..) Reveiws are Love, Loves a bitch, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is from a tree, trees are nature, nature is beautiful, -reveiws are a beautiful thing ! ;)**


End file.
